ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Lab Rats Elite Force: The Attack
Lab Rats Elite Force: The Attack (or Elite Force: The Attack) is a 2018 TV film based on the episode of the same name by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. The film's directed by Lab Rats director Paul Hoen and stars the cast of Lab Rats, Mighty Med, and Lab Rats: Elite Force, including, William Brent, Bradley Steven Parry, Jake Short, Spencer Boldman, Kelli Berglund, Paris Berelc, Jeremy Kent Jackson, Devan Leos, Tyrel Jackson Williams, Maile Flanagan, with Eric Steinberg, and Hal Sparks, and happens one week after the events of the episode. The TV film aired on Disney XD, Feburary 5, 2018 and received mixed reviews from critics, audiences, and fans alike. Plot One week later after the events of The Attack, Douglas was sent to the Centium City hospital, due to being injured by Reese. Chase blames himself for trusting her, Bree comforts him saying it wasn't his fault and they will avenge him. Kaz, Oliver, and Skyler told them Rodissius is heading to Mission Creek to destroy their friends, family and allies. They gear up and head to the city, leaving Parry behind to stay with Douglas. Meanwhile in Mission Creek, Leo and Adam, the new owners of the Davenport Bionic Academy, received a message from the Elite Force, warning them danger is coming and they need their help to defeat them. Tayler and Bob joined them in the battle, they agreed to let them fight (Leo wanted to ditch him) and leaves the academy to greet their friends. outside of Mission Creek High, the team reunites and told them about the destruction of Mighty Med, Leo thought he saw Reese infiltrate the Academy two weeks ago. Bree received a message from her phone, from Rodissius. He told them he held Donald and Tasha hostage, if they want to see them again, they must surrender to him, if they don't, he'll kill them. Chase told them their plan, but they'll have to split up. Kaz, Adam, Leo, and Taylor went after Roman, Bree, Oliver, Bob, and Skyler went after Riker, and Chase went after Reese. While searching for Riker, Leo bumps into Janelle, he introduces her to Taylor and Kaz, then tried to lie about Kaz being a superhero (actually, Kaz told her). Chase gets attacked by Reese, but was able to defeat her, Bree and the others didn't only found Roman, but they also run into a trap that Riker planned. Roman and Riker defeated them, but was saved by the others. Meanwhile at an unknown area, Rodissius told Donald and Tasha his plan to destroy not only the surviving superheroes, but also destroy all superheroes and bionic superhumans in existence. He tried to recruit Donald to join him, but he refused, then chokes Donald before telling Agent Graham to take them to interrogation. The heroes recover at the Lab Rats' House, only to find the place abandon and completely destroyed, they checked if anyone was their but the only person they found was Perry, instead of Naomi, and Alan. Alan tells the others that he was able to survive Mighty Med's destruction and knows where they're gonna strike next. Chase and the others, except Perry and Janelle, head out to save their parents and attack Rodissius. Donald and Tasha tried to brake out of a titanium prison, luckily, Douglas (who's been in the hospital in the beginning) brakes them out. When they tried to escape Roman and Riker caught them, but was rescued by the Elite Force. Janelle followed them (even though Leo told her to stay), Leo went after Rodissius, but gotten injured in the processes, Rodissius was about to finish him off, but Janelle got strucked instead. Adam, Bree, and Chase, and Taylor, successfully finished Rodissius off by fusing their abilities, along with Kaz, Oliver, and Skyler fusing their superpowers, Leo found Janelle seriously injured, he tried using his energy transference to save her, but was too late, Leo mourns as she died in his arms. 5 months later, Adam, Leo, And Taylor are now new members of the Elite Force, celebrating not only being teammates, but as family, Oliver finally got that kiss from Skyler. In the end, the team goted a group photo, which Perry photobombed, with a caption saying "Thank you for 5 amazing years". Cast William Brent as Chase Davenport: the leader and brains of the Elite Force, former mentor of the Bionic Academy, a Bionic superhuman, and Adam, Bree and Leo's brother. Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz: a member of the Elite Force, a superhero, former doctor of Might Med and Oliver's best friend. Jake Short as Oliver: a member and second brains of the Elite Force, a superhero, former doctor of Mighty Med, Kaz's best friend and Skyler's love interest. Paris Berelc as Skyler Storm: a member of the Elite force, a superhero and former patient of Mighty Med. Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport: a member of the Elite Force, former mentor of the Bionic Academy, the only bionic/superhero hybrid, and Adam, Chase and Leo's brother. Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport: mentor of the Bionic Academy, a bionic superhuman, Bree, Chase and Leo's brother, and Bob's friend. Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley: a mentor of the Bionic Academy, Adam, Bree and Chase's brother, ad Taylor's friend. Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob: a student at the Bionic Academy, a bionic superhuman, and Adam's friend. Ashley Argota as Taylor: former student of the Bionic Academy, a bionic superhuman and Leo's friend. Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport: mentor of the Elite Force, founder of the Bionic Academy, Adam, Bree, and Chase' father, Leo's step-father, Tasha's husband, and Douglas' brother. Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport: Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo's mother and Donald's wife. Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport: former member of the Bionic Academy, Adam Bree and Chase's original Dad and Donald's brother. Maile Falanagan as Theresa"Terry"Perry: former security of the Bionic Academy, and Douglas' love interest. Devan Leos as Alan Diaz: one of the survivors of Mighty Med's destruction. Madison Pettis as Janelle: Leo's not-so secret crush. Ryan Potter and Booboo Stewart as Roman and Riker: members of the Swarm, twin brothers, shape-shifters, Reese's brothers and Rodissius' sons. Fivel Stewart as Reese: a member of the swarm, Roman and Riker's sister, and Rodissius' daughter. Fivel and Booboo are siblings. Ben Bode as Agent Graham: former Government Agent, and Rodissius' assistant. Eric Steinberg as Rodissius: leader of the Swarm and Roman, Riker and Reese's father. Production In mid-2017, the creators of the show confirmed there'll be a TV movie that will be the series finale that the fans of the show deserved. William Brent, Bradley Steven Perry, Jake Short, Paris Berelc, Kelli Berglund, Jeremy Kent Jackson, Maile Falanagan, and Eric Steinberg was confirmed to return to portray their characters, along with Ryan Potter, Booboo and Fivel Stewart, Tyrell Jackson Williams, Spencer Boldman, Angel Parker, and Hal Sparks. Pearce Joza was originally going to reprise his role as Daniel Davenport, but he left production due to working on his series MECH-X4. Production started on October 7, 2017 and ended January 7, 2017. Released The TV film was released on February 5, 2018 on Disney XD, with a limited theater released two days earlier. Home Media The Attack was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on March 19, 2018. Reception the TV movie was met with mix reviews from critics and fans alike. Category:Disney films Category:Films about cloning